unadminfandomcom-20200213-history
ICarly
iCarly the Original Series consists of the first 4 seasons of iCarly. This includes the first 3 seasons, simply titled "iCarly" and season 4, "iCarly the College Years". This series began as a light-hearted, and rather random comedy, but became more serious in the early 2nd season as the show focused more on newt gestation, much to the annoyance of some early fans. This story arc ends with newts apparently taking over the world. The series never said exactly what happened, but the next seasons picks up again 70 years later in a newt-ruled world in "iCarly: The Next Generation." This series originally starred Miranda Cosgrove as Carly Shay, Jenette McCurdy as Sam Puckett, the great as Freddie Benson, Jerry Trainor as Spencer (who dies in season 4), and John Tulane as Mark Matzko. A newt that lived in Carly's womb, called Nero, was added in the first season, but left at the end of season 2, and was replaced by a newt named Caracalla in season 3. Additionally, Mr. Chippy the wily chipmunk was added in season 3, to add some comic relief to the series which had turned into serious drama by that time. Episode Guide: Season 1 iPrototype After Ms. Briggs forced Carly, Benson, Sam, and Mark to tape fellow students being attacked by a rhinoceros, they decided to film stupid stuff. They started a webshow, called iCarly. On iCarly, they did stupid things involving their feet and other random juvenile annoying things. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iDream of Transferring Carly wants to switch schools after learning that her school was to be invaded by Teletubbies. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iStarted My Period Carly starts her first ever period. Sam and she go on a quest to find the perfect brand of tampons and learn how to use them. However, they need to get rid of Benson first. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a Sculpture. iBreak A World Record The quartet try to break the record for "most annoying webshow." They win. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture of a fish. iMake Wings out of Feathers and Wax Carly and Sam, for their science project, attempt to fly using wings created by feathers and wax. After several hilarious attempts, they surprisingly succeed. Unfortunately, Carly flies too close to the sun and her wings melt. She falls to the earth, but fortunately lands in water and suffers only minor injuries. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iWanna Kiss Them All Sam and Carly make a bet: whoever kisses the most guys in their school gwin five dollars. It was a tie because the only people who would kiss either of them were Benson and Mark, and then only after a payment of a modest fee. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture of a fish building a sculpture. iBroke Into My Teacher's House Carly and Benson break into Ms. Briggs' house to film what teachers do when they're not at school. She catches them and forces them to play her bagpipes on their next webisode. Meanwhile, Spencer paints a picture. iBecome a Poser Mark, tired of being a nerd, decides to become ghetto. As expected, he fails, and is little more than a pathetic poser. The gang try to convince Mark that he isn't ghetto, but to no avail. Benson, then decides to become a "real ghetto" person, (which he can because he's black), and becomes fully Crunk. Benson uses his Crunkishness to scare the white back into Mark. Meanwhile, Spencer paints a picture of a sculpture. iWish I Was in the Land of Cotton Carly goes to the deep south on her summer vacation. Benson finds he ain't welcome the south for "certain reasons". Benson then decides to build his 4 Dimensional House of Pancakes. During the construction, Benson produces hilarious time paradoxes, most of which are resolved. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iHave Eels in My Belly Carly goes for a walk, when she is attacked and knocked out. When she wakes up, Carly realizes that she feels nauseous, she feels like she weighs more, and her belly is huge. Carly discovers, through an x-ray, that her attacker shoved 8 mutant baby eels into her womb. Over the 2 hours she was knocked out, the eels have grown to twice normal full size, and are stuck in Carly's belly. She tries hard, but cannot get them out. Meanwhile, Spencer is arrested on unrelated matters, so he doesn't build a sculpture. iKeep Some Eels Carly goes into surgery with Mark as the doctor. Mark successfully removes the eels, and places them in a special tank. Carly begins to cry, and the eels appear to follow suite, acting as if she was their mother. Carly then takes an eel out and sticks it her womb in a completely wholesome, maternal, and not-erotic manner. Mark, shocked by Carly's actions, goes to the bathroom and throws up. Meanwhile, Spencer gets out of jail and builds a sculpture. iAm an Experiment with an eel in]] When Carly feels nauseous again and her belly gets huge. After a night filled with dreams, Carly wonders if Mark is behind the animals that try to live in her womb. When she asks, Mark exclaims that he doesn't know who did it, but he had a clue. He discovers that the U.S. Government was testing Project Organ: a secret project designed to use human girls as mothers, incubators, and companions to mutant eels, newts, and snakes from U.S. labs. Carly is shocked that the government chose and forced her to be the mother of 8 eels, and demands to be x-rayed again. This time, the creature is revealed to be a giant newt, much bigger then the eels. After this is found out, Carly goes into her room and cries. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iAm Stuck in Your Belly Carly tries to get the newt out, but can't do anything. Mark takes her into surgery, but he cannot remove the newt. It is revealed that the newt has glue-like feet which are stuck to the inside of Carly's belly. As she mourns over the newt stuck in her belly, the newt begins to wriggle around. It slowly moves itself around in Carly's belly to give her some more room. Carly then pats her belly, and as the newt snuggles her hands, and Carly once again pats her belly, in a wholesome, maternal fashion. Carly names this newt Nero. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iFind Out How I Got a Newt in My Belly The season 2 finale. After discovering evidence that the whole "the government put the newt in my belly" thing was a lie, Carly pesters her friends into telling her how she got a newt in her belly. Eventually, she discovers that the government was really responsible for the 8 eels thing, but the Newt was unrelated. Eventually, Sam reveals that the stork came in the middle of the night and put the newt in her belly, much like the Santa Claus leaves presents, the Easter Bunny leaves eggs, and the Tooth Fairy leaves money. When Carly asks why the stork decided to put a newt in her belly at that time, Sam reveals that it was a punishment for kissing a boy. Carly (again in order to appease the WND crowd), gets offending at Sam for calling the Newt the in her belly a punishment, and the episode ends with them no longer being friends. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture, showing Carly how the stork puts newts into girls' wombs. Episode Guide: Season 2 iThink Spencer is Emo Spencer is going through some tough times. He keeps breaking up with his girlfriend and he can't do the moonwalk or any dance from the '80s. He starts to give up on life and become emo. Carly finds something out about him (like he cuts on his wrists) but tells Sam because she's too high to give a darn. Sam contacts Benson and now it is up to him to raise Spencer's self esteem. Unfortunately, he fail, and Spencer remains emo. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture of teen angst. iAm a Model Carly is given a ride home from school by a man who wants to take pictures of her in her underwear. Fortunately, the man was from a legitimate modeling agency, and not a child molester. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iConsider a Newt-bortion Carly begins to have a successful modeling career, but the giant newt inside her womb poses some problems; namely it makes her belly absurdly huge. Her agent suggests that she have the newt surgically removed from her uterus, in an operation called a newt-bortion. The original script called for Carly to have the Newt removed, but certain social conservatives had a hissy-fit, and the script was re-written so that Carly decides to keep the newt even though it will cost her modeling career. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iWish I Waited Until I Got Married to Get a Newt in My Belly Despite pandering to the World Net Daily crowd in the previous episode, iCarly comes under fire for glorifying teen newt-gestation. In this "very special" episode, Sam wants to gestate a newt in her belly because Carly is doing it, and teen girls are like that. Carly explains the difficulties of teen newt gestation, including the fact that her clothes don't fit anymore, most guys don't find her as attractive, and the various physical pains associated with gestating an newt. Eventually, she convinces Sam to wait until after she gets married to gestate a newt. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture that encourages teen girls to wait until marriage to gestate newts. iJump the Shark To celebrate the fact that she's going to have a newt in her belly for the rest of the season (later extended to the rest of the series), Carly decides to jump over a shark with a motorcycle. Sam and Benson caution against this, but Carly goes ahead with it anyway. Unfortunately, Carly losses control mid-air, and falls into the tank with the shark. Fortunately, the newt exits her womb and quickly slays the shark. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iGet Kidnapped Carly is kidnapped by a street gang, and tortured until every part of her aches terribly. The gang releases her on the street, where she crawls to the hospital. When asked whether she wanted the newt in her womb removed, she told them to keep it in. When put into surgery, she is patched up and send home. Mark begins to think he wants to begin dating her, but Benson wants her first. The two fight, and go to sleep in the middle of it. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iFart Due to the pressure of the newt against Carly intestinal track, she farts for the first time in her life, in the middle of class. Carly is unable to control her farts, and soon disgusts everyone in the class. She is sent to the nurse's office; there, Carly learns that girls don't fart, ever, and she is a disgusting freak. Carly is sent home for medical reasons, grossing out Spencer as he drives her home. Carly tries to learn how to hold in a fart, but is totally unsuccessful. Benson, Sam, and Mark try to help Carly to learn how to stop farting, but to no avail. Carly becomes depressed as she realizes that is grossing everyone out. Eventually, Mark discovers that Carly farts every time the newt kicks Carly near her intestinal track. Eventually, the gang manages to train the newt to kick there only on Carly's command. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iUse My Power to Fart for Evil Carly forgets to study for a test, and commands her womb newt to kick her in the intestinal track, causing Carly to fart. Carly says she can't control it, and secretly commands the newt to kick her several times, disgusting her entire class. Ms. Briggs then sends Carly to the school nurse, and Carly is sent home from school because she's disgusting. Carly, to cover her tracks, complains to the school nurse, saying its discrimination to send her home just because she's farting uncontrollably. The school nurse calls the principal, while Carly continues to fart. Carly "reluctantly" agrees to go home. Strangely, no one ever finds out that Carly was faking it, and Carly is allowed to take the test again with no penalty. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iGo Crazy after seeing Encyclopedia Dramatica]] After looking at encyclopedia dramatica on the internet, Benson goes insane. Mark discovers the same shock-cruft, and doesn't flinch. Benson runs around the city, and assaults Ms. Briggs, Spencer, and Sam. Carly tries to stop him, but is shoved aside. Mark finally leaps forward, and knocks out Benson. He is later confined to the mental institution. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iMakeup with Sam In this very special two part episode, Sam tries to find out why Carly got so mad about her calling the newt in her womb a punishment. Ms. Briggs explains that girls who a newt in their bellies tend to be short tempered, but Sam still doesn't understand why calling the newt in Carly's womb as punishment is a bad thing. Sam explains to Ms. Briggs all the difficulties in premarital newt gestation mentioned in the previous episode, iWish I Waited until I Got Married to Get a Newt in My Belly. Ms. Briggs then spends the last 3/4 of the episode, and almost all the next, explaining why having a newt in one's belly isn't a "punishment". Sam doesn't understand one bit of it, but decides the battle isn't worth fighting, and pretends to go along with it. Sam apologizes to Carly and the newt in Carly's belly, and the three make up. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iGet a Rare Disease ]] While Carly is in Japan, she becomes infected with a rare disease called Yellow fever: a disease which slowly turns ordinary girls into English-speaking Asian chicks. The first stage is slanted eyes, which she gets. The second stage changes her skin color and face to look more Asian, which she gets. The third stage causes the newt in her belly to grow whenever she touches her belly with her hand. She touches her belly, and and screams in pain as the newt gets two times larger in her womb. Now bigger then ever before, Carly cries. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iGet Used to Being Asian In a "very special" episode, Sam and Benson try to cheer up Carly after she is turned into an Asian and the newt in her womb doubles in size. Carly spends much of the episode depressed because her reduced vision (from the slanted eyes) and horrible driving skills. However, she soon learns that her math skills have doubled, rising the level of the average white male. She now throws a fit if she ever gets an A-. She is also presently surprised that she is much cuter as a Asian, even with the much larger newt in her belly. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iGrow It In the season finale, Carly feels sorry for the newt, after it telepathically tells her it needs to grow much larger. Carly paces in her room, when Mark enters. Carly looks frustrated, and tells Mark to leave. All of a sudden, the newt jumps in her womb, and tells her it wants to grow. Mark is shoved out of the room, and she once again screams in pain as the newt grows. She does it again and again, until her belly is almost as big as her body. She stops, and starts crying, due to the intense pain she is suffering. Fortunately for her, the newt comes out of her privy regions, and moves to Japan, changing his name from Nero to Godzilla. This "very special" episode was aired the same day as the newt in Miranda Cosgrove's belly moved out to seek its fortune as a giant monster somewhere in Asia. Sam and Benson send out "womb newt moving out" notices to all of Carly's friends and relatives to mark the joyous event. (Because that is what one does when a womb newt leaves a female.) Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. Episode Guide: Season 3 iMiss the Newt That Used to Live in My Belly ]] Carly, who is still an Asian because her Yellow fever is not yet cured by the way, starts to miss having a Newt living in her womb. In this very special episode, Sam and Ms. Briggs explain to Carly why shouldn't have a newt growing in her womb again. Basically, this article is a repeat of iWish I Waited until I Got Married to Get a Newt in My Belly, only with Carly being the one who wants of Newt in her belly and Sam cautioning against it. Carly also considers re-starting her modeling career, now that her belly is flat for the first time in over a year. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iStart Modeling As Carly spirits appear to improve, Sam and Benson successfully encourage Carly to start her modeling career. However, Carly seems depressed, Sam believes she still wants another giant mutant newt growing in her belly. However, she doesn't say anything to Carly. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture, and battles a wily chipmunk, named Mr. Chippy, who keeps stealing his sculpting tools, resulting in much light hearted slap stick, in contrast to the heavy drama and "very special episodes" of the previous season and a half. iKiss Benson In this episode, Carly, who is still Asian, and go on a date. When Benson drops Carly off at home, they kiss. Soon, Carly's reason for kissing Benson is revealed; later that night the stork inserts a giant mutant newt into Carly's womb. Unfortunately, the fact that Miranda Cosgrove kissed Benson causes the stork to insert a giant mutant newt into Miranda Cosgrove's belly. Sam and Benson confront Carly about getting another newt in her belly, but Carly explains that she missed the newt that was in her belly. Carly names this new newt Caracalla. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iGet Bitched at for Getting Another Newt in My Belly In this very special episode, Sam, Benson, and nearly every other character in the show bitch at Carly for getting another newt in her belly. This enrages Carly, who asserts that they should be happy for her because she has gotten another newt in her belly, and accuses her friends of hating the newt that is in her belly. Her friends counter, saying that they love the newt in Carly's belly, but wishes that Carly had waited until after she got married to get a newt in her belly. Carly counters that any newt that she would get in her belly after she got married would be a different newt, so she could not have waited to get this newt in her belly. The writers, realizing they have painted themselves into a corner, cut there losses, and spend the last half of the show with Spencer battling Chippy, the wily tool-stealing chipmunk. iBattle Chippy, the Wily Chipmunk Spencer tries to build a sculpture, but is frustrated by Chippy the tool-stealing chipmunk, while the the producers and writers work overtime trying to get themselves out of the corner they painted themselves into the last episode. Meanwhile, Spencer doesn't build a sculpture because he spends the entire episode battling Chippy. iGet Bitched at for Getting Another Newt in My Belly Again Sam, Mark, Ms. Briggs, Spencer, Chippy the chipmunk, and various celebrity guest stars have a 30 minute monologue, to explain to Carly why the fact that she should have waited to get a newt in her belly, which would have resulted in the current newt in her belly never being in her belly, and the fact that the current newt in her belly is a gift from on High, are not mutually exclusive. They fail in the attempt, but the producers hope that everybody is overwhelmed by the filibustering and doesn't notice that their arguments go no where. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iGet the Newt Out Carly begins to regret the newt, and eventually makes it leave, after much arguing, Along with the newt go the 8 eels, causing Carly to feel sad and terrible. Mark comes in, and sees her perfect figure. He wants to kiss with her, but hides it as deep as he can. Unfortunately, Carly's change to an Asian Chick has made her feel horny and ready for a make out session. After slipping knockout pills into his water at lunchtime, Carly makes out with Mark for 6 hours.. Meanwhile, Carly's belly newt goes looking for another host. Eventually, Sam adopts the newt, at least temporarily. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. Unfortunately, Miranda Cosgrove still has a newt living in her belly in real life. This requires the director to use body doubles and play, "hide the newt-filled belly" until the newt in Miranda Cosgrove's belly grows up. Fortunately for the director, all Asian women look more or less the same, so finding a suitable body double is easy. iMeet a Grue Carly goes to Japan, and meets a cute little brown creature with sharp teeth. This just so happens to be a Grue: a ravenous creature with sharp teeth that is near invincible. The grue takes her into a corner, where it tries to eat her. Amazingly, with Chuck Norris-like Asian power, she huffs the Grue. . Meanwhile, Sam becomes depressed because of the newt in her belly. Eventually, Sam adopts the newt, at least temporarily. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iGet My Belly Newt Back Carly regrets asking the newt in her belly to leave, and becomes depressed. After some misunderstandings with Benson, Carly becomes convinced that the Sam stole her belly newt, when in reality, Sam only took it in reluctantly. Carly confronts Sam, demanding her newt back. Even though Sam hates having a newt in her belly, she is enraged that Carly would think she'd steal Carly's belly newt. A typical teen girl fight ensues, until Benson gets them to make up. The newt moves back into Carly's belly, and the Carly, Sam, and the newt are all much happier. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. iThrow Up In the season finale, Carly can't stop throwing up because of how the newt is pressing into her stomach. Carly tries to reposition the newt first by physically manipulating it, then by trying to communicate with the it, neither of which work. She then tries various hilarious means to move the newt, but all are unsuccessful. Eventually, she gives up and decides to live with the nausea. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture. Episode Guide: Season 4, The College Years iStart Over in College The universe is destroyed in a temporal explosion made by Mark. Fortunately, the hero of time corrects the problem, more or less. As a side effect, some years have been skipped, and the gang restarts and appears in their first year of college. Strangely, the newt in Carly's belly, named Caracalla, is still the same size, despite being in Carly's belly for several years according to the story arc. Additionally, Carly still has yellow fever. Meanwhile, Spencer builds a sculpture out of the very fabric of time itself. Unfortunately, Chippy, the wily chipmunk throws an acorn at the sculpture, causing it sculpture to commit a time paradox, causing the sculpture to have never existed. iSee My Brother Get Shot Spencer is excited when an eccentric gallery owner wants to put all his sculptures on display. However, on the big night, Spencer winds up getting confronted by a crazed drug addict who accuses him of plagiarism, as most of the sculptures are based on his work. Spencer tries to calm the addict down but ends up getting hospitalized with several critical gunshot wounds. The gang gather in the hospital and Carly is left wondering if her brother will survive. Meanwhile, Sam turns to alcohol in her time of crisis. iMourn Spencer's recovery worsens when he falls into a coma. Carly goes into hysterics and considers taking her own life when she heads to the hospital roof and stands at the ledge. Benson and Ms. Briggs try to talk her down, but Sam, in her drunken splendor, accidentally stumbles into Carly, making her plummet to the ground. Carly is hospitalized with severe injuries, fortunately, the belly newt is okay. Ms. Briggs tries to get Sam help but Sam reacts violently, stabbing her with medical supplies. Meanwhile, Chippy the wily chipmunk steals Spenser's sculpturing tools. iHave Mental Problems Carly begins to recover after the accident, but a doctor tells her she is now mentally retarded due to head injuries. Carly has trouble adjusting to life as an invali,d but she decides to push through it for the sake of Spencer. Also, Sam is overcome with guilt after stabbing Ms. Briggs, and she seeks solace at a church. Sam decides to become a nun to make up for her sins, but one of the priests recognizes her from iCarly and excommunicates here. Meanwhile, Chippy builds a sculpture. iGo Home Spencer wakes up from his coma and Carly takes him home. Mark begins to feel overwhelmed at taking care of both Spencer, who is now in a wheelchair, and the mentally incompetent Carly. Eventually, the stress proves too much for Mark and he decides to join the army. Meanwhile, Spencer struggles to build a sculpture. iBecome an Army Entertainer Carly, who by now is mostly recovered from mental injuries, is upset when she learns Mark has run away to join the army. Determined not to lose him, she signs up to be an army entertainer, and finds success as a fan dancer. Meanwhile, Mark is guided through painful training by Chippy, the wily chipmunk. Back home, Spencer tumbles out of his wheelchair, down the stairs and dies. iFall in Love Despite her lingering feelings for Mark, Carly finds herself falling in love with one of her biggest fans, a lieutenant named Donald Briggs. However, Carly is devastated when Donald reveals he is married. Just before Carly tries to seduce him, she is shocked when Ms. Briggs shows up with several stab wounds on her body, and tells her to get away from her husband. Carly and Ms. Briggs get into an epic battle, which Carly narrowly escapes. Carly seeks solace in the arms of Mark, and Ms. Briggs, overcome with rage, declares Jihad and becomes a terrorist. Meanwhile, Spencer doesn't build a sculpture, but Chippy does. iLeave the Army Carly convinces Mark to leave the army and re-join her in college. However when they arrive back at their dorm, they are stunned to discover it under attack by Islamic extremists. Carly winds up getting captured and brutally tortured by Ms. Briggs, but Mark manages to escape in time. Fortunately, Carly only suffers minor injuries and the newt in her belly is not injured. Devoid of help, Mark breaks radio silence and contacts Benson, explained to be absent from the last four episodes due to leaving to tour with traveling circus acrobats. Benson agrees to help Mark and they embark on a rescue mission to save Carly. Once they arrive at Ms. Briggs' base, they are forced to watch in horror as a hijacked commercial jet airliner crashes into the college, killing everyone there and on board. Meanwhile, Chippy builds a sculpture. iJoin the Circus Carly, Mark and Benson battle with the terrorists and win. Mark is devastated when he is forced to shoot Chippy, the wily chipmunk, in the head, after he threatens to blow up himself and everyone in the vicinity. With the terrorists vanquished, the trio find themselves getting the blame for destroying the college and hijacking the airliner, and they are forced to go on the run. Benson suggests Carly and Mark join him in the circus, but their chances of remaining hidden prove difficult when they can't perform acrobatics very well. Meanwhile, Spencer doesn't build a sculpture. iConsider Making the Next Step In this "very special episode" designed to teach young people about the perils of underage physical relations, Carly begins to consider making the next step with Mark. This is quite ironic because both the characters are over 18 now. Benson and the other acrobats each in their own way try to convince her to abandon the idea. Carly eventually decides to stick to holding hands with Mark, so she won't risk burning in hell. Meanwhile, Spencer doesn't build a sculpture. iGo to a Newt Convention Carly decides to attend a Newt convention and is surprised to run into Ned and his Newt from the hit Cartoon Network series Ned's Newt. Carly begins to worry that she will lose her Newt when it starts to fall in love with Ned's Newt, and she realizes it is now a part of her. Mark encourages Carly to let her Newt move on but she refuses and decides to go on the lam with Benson. Mark is left to perform Benson's acrobatics in the next circus show, but his inexperience results in him breaking his arms and legs. Benson kisses Carly when they stop at a diner for refreshments. Meanwhile, Spencer doesn't build a sculpture. iGet Betrayed By My Newt In the season 5 finale, Mark is forced to have his arms and legs amputated to prevent the spread of gangrene. Furious, he swears to kill Carly and Benson for abandoning him at the circus. Carly and Benson continue to live out their life on the lam with Carly's womb newt. Carly is upset when Benson decides that he will always come second after her N=newt, and he decides to head home. Carly considers turning herself in but while she is being escorted to the police station, the car winds up overturning after slamming its breaks to avoid a truck. Carly is captured and is shocked to awaken in a room full of newts. She comes to the conclusion that her Newt and Ned's Newt must have mated, and produced an entire army of newts that now wish to take over the world. Carly asks why she has to be involved. Mark steps forward with new limbs made out of volunteering newts, and begins to torture her. Meanwhile, Spencer doesn't build a sculpture. A body double was used for Carly in this episode, because Miranda Cosgrove still had a newt in her belly when this was filmed. See Also *pregnancy Category:Pregnancy